The Offer of a Lifetime
by loudmouthgeek
Summary: Rachel Berry has it all, so what could make her perfect life any better?


**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor any part thereof. No money is being made off of this story and is intended only for entertainment purposes; therefore it falls within the parameters of "Fair Use"**

**A/N: Just something I thought up and ground out. Hope you like.**

**The Offer of a Lifetime**

Rachel Berry's life was every bit as amazing as she had always hoped it would be. Her New York dreams had come through, moving to the city with her best friend Kurt Hummel right after graduation, attending Julliard for two years and blowing away all of her classmates. The summer before she was to start her Junior Year, she landed a sizable role in an off-Broadway play and when the female lead had to step down due to an unexpected pregnancy, Rachel was tapped to take over the lead. From there, things just began to snowball. Overwhelmingly great reviews had producers falling all over themselves to offer her anything she could possibly want. When the role of Glinda in Wicked came open, Rachel jumped at the opportunity. A Tony and a Grammy came in the same year. On the advice of her brilliant agent Rachel took a supporting, but important, role in a HBO mini-series and proved that she had versatility as a performer. An Emmy and a Golden Globe followed that.

When her contract with Wicked came up, Rachel surprised the world when she opted not to renew. All of her fans were stunned. No one knew what was next for Broadway's young sensation. A month later all questions were answered when it was announced that a new movie version of West Side Story was to go into production and Rachel was to play Maria, a role that she'd loved dearly and played first in high school. It wound up nominated for everything and Rachel picked up her second Golden Globe as well as the Screen Actors Guild Award, but the Oscar eluded her. The success of West Wide Story opened the floodgates for more movie musicals and, of course, Rachel was sought after for all of them. Finally after more than a decade of fans clamoring for it, the movie adaptation of Wicked was announced and Rachel was the first to sign on, although somewhat surprising everyone by opting for the role of Elphaba rather than Glinda, making her the first woman to play both parts.

The theatrical release was another smashing success with another expected wave of awards to follow and sure enough Rachel was once again nominated for the Oscar. Two weeks before the ceremony was to be held the movie studio threw Rachel a massive 25th Birthday party and anyone who was anyone from both Hollywood and Broadway was there. An hour into the party Rachel was exhausted from hobnobbing with A-listers and was looking for a respite. After tracking down the few of her real friends at the party and hiding with them for twenty minutes or so, Rachel's agent tracked her down and simply said, "She's here."

Rachel suddenly went bug-eyed. "She is? Seriously? If you're joking with me on this I promise that you will be not only fired but divorced as well. This is not something…"

"Rach, I mess with you a lot, I know, but I would never… Not about this."

"I can't believe she came," Rachel said scanning the room, "I mean, I had the studio send her an invitation and all, but I can't believe she actually came."

"You do know the Governor is here, right?"

Rachel scoffed, "She's so much more important than the Governor."

"Then why are you still standing here talking to your stylist and your assistant?"

"Because you have yet to show me where she is or to take me over to her to introduce me to her. You're my agent, what do I pay you for anyway?"

"To manage your career and keep you at the very tip top of your field?"

"Bah, what have you done for me lately," Rachel joked, "But seriously, lead me to her and do it quickly. Who knows when I'll have this opportunity again?" Rachel was unceremoniously yanked away and across the room.

As the pair approached, the woman in question spotted them and said, "Well, if it isn't the birthday girl, herself. It's lovely to see you, honey." Rachel Berry, for the very first time in her life, had no words. Speech was not coming from her mouth although she wished it would. Perhaps then she wouldn't be staring like an idiot.

"Rachel and I are extremely honored to have you here to celebrate her birthday, Ms Streisand."

"I… uh, yes," Rachel stammered, "I've… I've dreamed of this moment for… I think forever." Barbara smiled at the brunette and extended her had to her which Rachel gratefully accepted. "I've idolized you from a very young age as she can tell you. Oh my, where are my manners," Rachel released Barbara's hand and gestured to the blonde at her side, "This is my agent and wife…" Rachel struggled to come up her identity, "She has a name… It's very pretty… but right now I'm drawing a blank."

"Quinn Fabray," she supplied.

"A pleasure to meet you," the older blonde said, "Since you are Rachel's agent, I'll mention this now. I know it's bad manners to discuss business at a birthday party but based on your reaction so far, I doubt you're going to mind. Marty from the studio has been after me to let them do a film about my life story and I finally gave them the okay a couple of weeks ago, but only on the condition that they get you to play me. What do you say, Rachel?"

The tiny brunette went completely white. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to collapse. Fortunately she was very petite so Quinn was able to catch her before she hit the floor, setting her down gently instead. "Rachel. Rachel, honey, you have to breathe."

When Rachel's eyes re-focused she looked at her wife and said, "Is this real life?"


End file.
